


Your Eyes (or the night sky)

by Officer_Jennie



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [13]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Founders Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 19:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17147870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officer_Jennie/pseuds/Officer_Jennie
Summary: “It’s stars, Kagami. There’s nothing else to see.”Or: Shameless fluff between these two boys





	Your Eyes (or the night sky)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm _living_ for the rare pairs lately

“It’s stars, Kagami. There’s nothing else to see.”

He didn’t mean for the words to be so sharp. But he didn’t know what the man wanted from him, dragging him out here in the chill of night, forcing him to lie down in the damp grass and stare up at the sky.

Meaning to or not, the tone still earned him a huff, Kagami rolling over to stare at him. “You’re supposed to use your imagination. Y’know, like,” he shimmied over to him, head on his shoulder, pointing up at the general mess of splattered lights in the sky, “There, you can kinda see a bowl shape, and then the spoon dipping into it, and then- oh! My favorite one! A dragon, see? There’s the wings, and a bit of a stubby tail, and even a katon.”

“I don’t see it.”

“How can you not see it?” He waved his whole arm wildly in gesture, as if that would make it any easier to find a dragon in the mass of spots above. “She’s even got some spikes, and claws, and an eye - it’s a little wonkily placed, but we don’t judge.”

He didn’t see it. Still didn’t understand why they were here - he understood the concept, of course, the human mind’s urge to find patterns in all it saw. But what purpose could this serve? What would he gain from viewing them as more than just a light source to help him travel?

Saying as much earned him a pout, Kagami moving further on to him, hands laced on his chest to support his chin. “It’s supposed to be fun. Pass the time, give you something nice to do, that sort of thing.” He poked a finger at his cheek, taking a moment to run it across his tattoo, tracing the mark as he always did when they were alone. “You need more fun in your life.”

“I have fun.” It was a bit too defensive to sound genuine, Kagami’s flat look telling him that quite clearly.

“You said yourself you never played as a child.”

He shook his head, hair rustling the grass. Brushed the back of his knuckles against the younger man’s cheek to see the dark lashes flutter there. “Is that what this is about?”

It was easy to forget, at times, that they grew up in a different era. That Kagami had been spared the horrors of war, safe from staining blood and blank eyes and rotting corpses on the battlefield. Tobirama had only brought up his childhood in passing the other night, used to the people around him understanding, having gone through the same trauma.

What did Kagami see in him? What could he be, beyond a worn relic of a bygone age, a warrior whose paranoia had no place in these times of peace? What had he ever done to deserve this man, resting so easily against him, tugging him out to stargaze on their little hill, as if he honestly believed it would make up the innocence lost over clashing blades and pained screams still haunting his dreams?

“I don’t need the stars, Kagami.” Before he could duck away in disappointment, he caught his chin, swallowing against the urge to hold his tongue, to hide what he thought. He deserved to know. “Your eyes are far more beautiful than any night sky.”

His embarrassment was mirrored on Kagami’s face, but even the burning on his face couldn’t make him regret those words.

**Author's Note:**

> Misread a prompt ask the other day, and got this stuck in my head cause of it.


End file.
